The Wayward Champion
by Morgan d'Arc
Summary: Cynthia was not born in Hoenn. In fact, she was not born in any of the known regions. She grew up neglected and abused by a village that hated her. Follow her and she rises above the chains that hold her back to accomplish her dream. To become a Champion. Cynthia is Fem! Naruto, Champion Naruko!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Morgan here. I have been getting into Pokemon again recently. It was one of my favorite games during my childhood and thought I should do a short story about it. I don't intend this to be any more than a three shot of the before middle and after of Cynthia's rise to champion. I may do a longer pokemon fic in the future after The Blood Hound but that will just depend on my preferences at that point.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the story but first is a couple of disclaimers:**

 **I do not own in anyway Pokémon or Naruto, they are owned by geniuses who we all owe our childhood too.**

 **As for warnings, not many except for light bashing and a bias against Konoha. This is a pretty light fic compared to my others.**

The Wayward Champion

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A blond haired man slowly walked towards the towering gates in front of him. His spiky hair swaying in the wind as he stared apathetically at the location of his birth. He had not set foot in it for over twenty years.

He would have preferred it to stay that way but he would not run from his problems. Especially one that desperately needed his help.

He still remembered the day the letter arrived at his doorstep with its plea for help.

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _You may not know who I am, but I am your niece. My father, Minato Namikaze, died when I was a child, leaving a terrible burden upon me, the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Ever since I have endured the hatred of my village, your birthplace. They neglect my education, deny me food, and sabotage my training._

 _It took me three years longer than my classmates to graduate, not due to my lack of intelligence, but due to the teacher's bias against me. Even now that I graduated and have joined a team do I still face favoritism and bigotry. My teammates receive all the training while I am left as a scapegoat to encourage them to work harder._

 _I only recently learned of my heritage and your own existence from sources I do not risk naming in this letter, for fear of their safety. I do not ask for much, perhaps just a person to write letters to, or a friend. But I hope you will read this and be sympathetic._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cynthia Namikaze_

He had long since stopped thinking about the place he was born. He had put that decrepit pit of violence and corruption behind him when he left his twin who refused to leave.

The fool had thought he could change the place. Make it better.

The naïve fool.

But family was family and he refused to let another suffer in that cesspool.

With these thoughts in mind Volkner Namikaze, The Shining Shocking Star, walked into the Hidden Leaf Village.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage, rubbed her forehead, frustrated out of her mind at the current situation.

Yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha had betrayed the Hidden Leaf Village and went rogue to study under the apprenticeship of Orochimaru. Thankfully, the traitor was stopped by her favorite brat, Cynthia Uzumaki.

But Cynthia's victory was proving to be much more complicated than she would like. A clanless orphan had defeated a clan heir for the third time. This caused many politicians and noble clans to become angry with the girl.

Normally this would not be a problem, but in Cynthia's case…

She was a demon container, which made the situation ten times more complicated.

Not only did she anger many of the clans, but the general populous hated her as well. And now she had defeated their golden boy Sasuke.

The general public was in out roar and the clans were using this to try and get rid of the source of their embarrassment.

As Hokage she could not show favoritism to any of her ninja and the pressure to do something about Cynthia was overwhelming.

She would have to do something fast before the civilians rioted.

It was only fate that at that moment the door was slammed open by someone she never thought she would see again.

(Volkner POV)

Volkner walked down the streets, listening to the various conversations as he went and grew angrier at what he was hearing. Nearly every conversation was how the demon brat had defeated the heroic Uchiha in some showdown. Normally he wouldn't give a damn but he had caught the name of his niece, Cynthia, used in many of the conversations.

It would seem this place had only gotten worse in the years he had been gone.

With a scowl he walked through the city, sparks of electricity flying off him at random intervals, demonstrating how angry he was.

Despite neglecting his chakra training over the years he was still one of the most powerful warriors to ever be trained in this village.

His training with his Pokémon only increased his strengths.

But that was beside the point. His sensei or his own strength did not influence the village's decision to force his master to suicide.

No, the only thing this city respected was blood. It didn't matter if you were Kage level, if you were better than the clans then you would never get anywhere in this village. The only way for a civilian or orphan to rise above their standing was to get a sponsor from one of the clans who you would have to suck up for your entire life.

The only reason people like Jiraiya and his own foolish brother had gotten anywhere was because Hiruzen Sarutobi sponsored them.

If what the letter said was true, then his niece didn't even have the advantage of having an Hokage as a father.

From what he was seeing this was the same situation that led his master to suicide.

He would be removing Cynthia from this situation immediately.

Which was why he was currently storming past the protesting secretaries and slammed the door of the Hokage's office open, ignoring any etiquette or protocol.

Volkner observed the room as he strode confidently into the office. It would seem that Hiruzen had finally bitten the bucket and had elected his only eligible student left in his place. Tsunade Senju, another example of how reliant this village was on the blood of clans.

Tsunade regarded him for a few moments, a vein throbbing on her forehead before speaking coldly "Volkner, it has been twenty years and you just barge right through my front door?"

He snorted, "I am not here on a social visit Tsunade. I am here for my niece."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "The last of your family died ten years ago."

Volkner narrowed his eyes and spoke coldly "Do not try and insult my intelligence Tsunade. I am taking Cynthia back with me to Hoenn."

Tsunade's fake confused look shifted to a glare "She is a shinobi of Konoha, Cynthia cannot simply leave."

Volkner returned Tsunade's glare with interest before grounding out "That did not stop me from leaving. And do you really wish a repeat of the incident that followed my departure?"

Tsunade winced. She remembered that day when Volkner left Konoha all too well. It was one of the largest embarrassments for the village. One chunin defeating over twenty ANBU before leaving through the front door.

And that was when the man in front of her was 15 and the village was in the midst of a war.

Tsunade frowned as she considered the situation. The village was dead set against Cynthia and she could not simply change the people's opinion of the girl. Not to mention Jiraiya had mentioned a group called the Akatsuki hunting hosts. Perhaps it would be good for the girl to get away for a while.

Tsunade looked back at the spiky blond man who greatly resembled their fourth Hokage. Perhaps this could work…

"It is her decision. If she wishes to leave that is up to her. However, if she does choose to leave she will still be a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. Meaning that in times of war she will return to help her country. In addition, any children she has will be offered the chance to become a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Lastly, she will not betray any of the village's secrets or join a different hidden village." Tsunade said calmly, watching for Volkner's reaction.

Volkner regarded Tsunade steadily. The terms were definitely better than he had received. When he left the village he had to deal with bounty hunters and hunter-nin going after him for months before he decided to leave the continent to the hidden lands.

With a sigh he nodded "Fine. Now, where is my niece."

Tsunade winced "She is in the hospital recovering from her battle with Sasuke Uchiha."

With that he turned without another word and walked to the door.

Tsunade looked after the man with sad eyes before saying "Despite what you think of the village. We have gotten better."

Volkner paused at the door. He looked outside the large windows at the picturesque picture the village presented.

"All I see is the same place that forced my Sensei Sakumo Hatake to commit seppuku." With that parting statement he exited the building and made his way to the hospital.

(Konoha Hospital)

Cynthia stared up at the ceiling of her hospital room depressed. She had not had a single visitor ever since she had brought back Sasuke. Only Tsunade had come in briefly to hear her report before leaving. Of course her team had not visited her, too focused on precious Sasuke.

Did none of them realize the prick was a traitor? That she had stopped him from selling his soul to Orochimaru?

She was not stupid, no matter what she made people think. She was actually extremely intelligent. She always hid it under layers of air headedness and smiles to hide her pain. It was just easier that way.

She knew that by doing better than clan heirs she had made enemies of some of the major clans of Konoha in addition to the hatred that the regular populous held for her. The Hyuga clan in particular had been the worse so far after she exposed their clan's not so secret use of the caged bird seal and defeated their so called "prodigy."

Cynthia sighed and wondered if it would have been better to just simply forfeit those fights. But she could not help but admit that she refused to lie to herself saying that she would have if she had known the consequences.

She needed to prove to herself that she had gotten this strong on her own. She still remembered the month of training she had to do to be on a level above Neji in the finals of the chunin exams.

(Flashback)

"What do you mean you won't train me? I made it to the finals as well!" Cynthia shouted at her masked teacher, much to the ire of the hospital staff.

Kakashi looked bored down at his third student "I don't have time to train you. Sasuke needs all the training he can get to fight Gaara."

Cynthia felt her anger grow as she growled out "What about Neji? He is just as dangerous as Gaara? I need training as well!"

Kakashi looked irritated "Then you should just forfeit. Even if I did train you there is no way you would have a chance against Neji."

Cynthia grit her teeth before speaking "I will prove you wrong. I will train by myself then. I don't need you and I never did. I have to do everything by myself and I should just accept that. But know this. After this event is over I quit this team. You can have your precious Sasuke. I want nothing to do with him or you."

With that she turned around and walked out the hospital, leaving a shocked Kakashi behind her.

(Training ground 16)

Cynthia frowned as she stood in the middle of the training field. While she said she would train by herself she did not what was the best method to improve herself. She could try to learn powerful techniques but she would not be able to master them in just one month. Her only techniques were shadow clone jutsu and a few academy techniques, not nearly enough to defeat Neji with.

"I see your having trouble. Can I help?" A voice spoke from behind her.

She turned around with wide eyes to see one of the only people in the village she respected, Iruka Umino, standing at the entrance to the training field.

"Sensei?" Cynthia asked as Iruka walked forward.

"I heard you were lacking a teacher and since its summer I don't have much to do for the month so I thought I could teach you some tricks again." Iruka said with a kind smile.

Cynthia grinned. He may not be a jonin, but she would prefer no other teacher.

(Hot Springs)

Iruka stood before her at some of the hot springs that littered the village. He raised a finger as he began one of his classic teacher lectures "Now, the first step to making you stronger is to improve your chakra control. I know you have already mastered tree walking so now it is time to take the next step. You need to walk on water. To do this you need…"

Cynthia nodded along with Iruka's words and began practicing the technique. While she had a massive chakra pool she was still able to control her chakra moderately well after hours upon hours of chakra control training she did after learning the tree walking exercise.

Which was why she mastered the technique after only an hour and a half of practice.

Iruka looked impressed "Well done Cynthia! Now that you mastered this technique…" He trailed off as giggling was heard near the wall that marked the entrance to the woman's bath.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes as she spotted a white haired old man peeking through a hole in the fence. She walked over and stood behind the old man, who didn't appear to notice her. The man had the appearance of a shinobi but was obviously too distracted or didn't view her as a threat to react to her presence.

Well that worked out well for her.

(Woman's side)

The female side of the bath was very popular amongst the strong Kunoichi of the village who went to ease their aching muscles and the stress of the day.

It was quite peaceful and serene as everyone enjoyed the hot water.

That was until an old man was kicked through the fence by the demon host.

The girl looked apathetically at them before speaking "He was peaking. Decide his punishment at your discretion."

With that the girl walked back to her gaping teacher.

(End Flashback)

Cynthia smiled as she remembered that scene. After dealing out poetic justice to the pervert she trained relentlessly under the tutelage of Iruka. The man was a master of the basics to the point where he converted the basic three to advanced techniques.

She was surprised to learn that the famous Shisui Uchiha copied his famous shunshin technique from Iruka.

Her sensei also pointed out that her henge was not natural, becoming a real transformation that disregarded her own body's proportions rather than having to transform into someone or something with the same body mass as her.

This helped her greatly improve her training with her clones, which Iruka also pointed out can give her their memories as they dispersed.

By the time the finals arrived she had greatly increased in skill and power to the point where the fight was not even a challenge.

(Flashback)

Cynthia stood before Neji in her new outfit. She had decided to switch out the weighted orange jump suit that she had used for training and was now in a colorful kimono top and armored black pants and shinobi sandals.

In front of her stood the arrogant Neji Hyuga, so confident in his victory he was not even in his ready stance yet even though the proctor had already begun the match.

That was his first mistake.

"You should give up Uzumaki. You are fated to lose." Neji sneered arrogantly.

That was his second mistake. Never monologue in a fight.

"I do not even need my Byakugan to defeat you."

That was his third and final mistake.

She had visited the arena last night and trapped the place with shadow henged clones. Currently Neji was surrounded and he did not even realize it. If he had activated his dojutsu he may have been able to have forewarning but it was not to be as she motioned for five of the clones sitting around the boy to attack him.

Neji's rant was cut off as he was uppercutted from below and battered around by five different blonds. The real Cynthia rushed in and grabbed the boy's headband to drag him to her and kneed him in the stomach before kicking the Hyuga away, pulling his headband off as she did so, revealing the caged bird seal to the arena.

Cynthia stared apathetically down at the beat up Hyuga "Hm, so it is true that the Hyuga clan brands its own branch members into slavery. How disgusting. I would be sympathetic to you but I find you quite the dick so…"

A clone kicked the boy in the balls and another one knocked him out.

"I will just win here."

The arena was completely silent as she walked up the stairs back to the waiting room

(End Flashback)

That fight would always be one of her favorite moments. But what really made the day special was the look on Kakashi's face when he learned she had beaten Neji without even taking a hit.

Of course this conversation did not happen until after the invasion of Konoha. It was when she officially resigned from team 7 and gave her former team the finger.

Kakashi had tried to protest, obviously only wanting to make sure his Sasuke encourager was still on the team, but she had evidence and her claim went forward easily since she was promoted to chunin by Tsunade.

It was only a month later that Sasuke betrayed the village. However, by the time he fled it was far too late.

She had already long surpassed her contemporaries.

(Flashback)

Cynthia stood with her hands in her coat pockets as she stared at her former teammate. They were each standing on a head of one of the village founders.

Sasuke was spouting some crap about killing best friends and going over to gain power from the snake-pedo.

Honestly, why did all of her opponents find the need to monologue before each fight?

As Sasuke finally finished his half assed monologue she spoke coldly across the oddly silent waterfall "Are we going to fight or not? I do not care for your reasons or about your life. You are nothing to me. Nothing but an ant to be stomped."

Her words seemed to infuriate Sasuke as he dashed forward in a fit of rage "We will see who is the ant Dobe!"

Cynthia didn't move as Sasuke approached. Even as his fist was inches away from her face she didn't react.

*Crack*

Sasuke screamed in pain as his fist impacted solid metal. He stared in horror at the place where his fist impacted. Instead of the normal pale skin he expected to impact, the skin was now a solid metal.

He stared at his broken hand as he looked up at his former teammate in shock.

Cynthia snorted "Don't act so shocked, you have seen me do this before after all. It is only a refined version to be able to not transform my entire body.

Through his pain Sasuke thought back to their first real mission together when Cynthia turned into a windmill shuriken. He had not put much thought into it but he realized that it should have been impossible for his blond teammate to do that.

Cynthia smirked as Sasuke seemed to stunned that he had actually been injured that she punched him in the stomach with a metal fist.

As the Uchiha coughed up blood she grabbed his chest and threw him over her shoulder into a tree "It's amazing how weak I was with the tools presented to me. But now I have realized my potential. But that doesn't concern you doesn't it? All you care about is power."

She needled down until she was face to face with the arrogant prick "Too bad I don't give a shit about you."

She sucker punched him in the chest again and the boy passed out, his hand mangled and bruises littering his body but nothing life threatening.

Lifting him over her shoulder she paused as she heard rustling from the forest and a white haired boy came out of it, preparing for battle.

Cynthia frowned before dropping the Uchiha and getting into a stance "I guess there is one more battle to do then."

(End Flashback)

The only reason she was in the hospital was because of the fight after she had subdued the Uchiha. Of course the general populous thought it was the Uchiha who had fought her evenly, the morons.

With a sigh she prepared for another few days stuck in the hospital without anything to do. Just as she finished that thought there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." She called out, sitting up in bed, mindful of her broken arm.

The door opens and enters a man with electric yellow hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket and black pants. She stared confused at the man for a few seconds before it clicks and her eyes widen "Uncle?"

Volkner nodded, blue eyes glinting with interest "You know of me?"

Cynthia nodded "Yes, I recognize you from a picture that my source told me."

The electric specialist looked interested "And who is your source?"

Cynthia shook her head "I do not know, they just sent me letters. My note to you was incase if it was intercepted, I did not want people inspecting my mail."

Volkner nodded "Smart, but seeing as you know who I am just makes things easier."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

Volkner, seeing the unasked question elaborated "I want to take you back with me to Hoenn. Away from this village."

Her eyes widened at that offer. To finally be free of this wretched village? The only reason she had stayed for so long was the threat of people coming after her and the fact she had nowhere to go.

But she knew it was impossible. With a sigh she turned to the blond man "As much as I would like to, they would never let me leave. Not when I make such a perfect scapegoat for all of their problems."

Volkner smirked "Don't worry. I already made a deal with Tsunade. Basically you will have the same rights as a sannin. You will have to return every now and then but you will largely be free to do what you wish."

For the first time in a long time Cynthia smiled a real smile with a glint of hope in her eyes as she looked up at her Uncle.

(The next day: Village Gates)

Cynthia stood at the village gates signing her Visa papers, preparing to leave the village for good.

The gate guards scowled at her as they read over her papers before grudgingly gave them to her. It amazed her that they wanted her gone so badly but when she was leaving people scowled at her as if they suddenly realized that with her gone they could no longer blame her for their problems.

With a sigh she signed the last of the documents before walking back to Volkner, who was staring back into the village with a faraway look, probably remembering his own time in the village.

She cleared her throat before speaking "Uncle, I am ready to leave."

Volkner shook himself out of his reminiscence and nodded "Alright, our transport is in Wave country so it will take a couple of hours to get there."

"Wave, huh." Cynthia muttered, remembering the mist duo she had encountered on her first mission.

Volkner nodded, having read her file the previous night and knew of her activities in the country "Ironic that your first mission will also be your last with the leaf."

Cynthia nodded as they began walking. However, before they could make it far a voice called out from behind them.

"Stop!"

Cynthia and Volkner turned to see an angry looking Kakashi glaring at Volkner with what she was surprised to see hatred.

Volkner stared apathetically at the son of his sensei "Kakashi."

Kakashi sneered "I am amazed you came back here after what you did."

Volkner closed his eyes and sighed "You always blamed me for his death."

Kakashi growled "If Sakumo did not have to rescue you on your mission then he would still be alive!"

Volkner sighed before staring down at his dead sensei's son. He had always hated the brat that Minato had taken in. The boy had hated him with every ounce of his being after his father's suicide, blaming him for his death since Sakumo had decided to rescue him instead of accomplishing the mission. An action that would lead to his harassment by the entire village, including his own son.

In truth Sakumo had killed himself because of the rejection by one of the only people in the village whose opinion really mattered to him: His own son.

Before he left he guessed he could resolve one last issue before leaving.

He turned to Cynthia "Watch closely, this is how the people of Hoenn fight." Cynthia nodded before stepping away, observing curiously.

Volkner turned to Kakashi "It seems that you won't let us leave without a fight."

Kakashi glared and got into a stance and pushed his headband up, revealing his Sharingan.

Volkner took out a red and white ball from his pocket and threw it high up in the air "Come on out, Electivire."

In a burst of light, a strange creature stood before Volkner. It was covered in yellow and black fur with two cable like tails.

However, what really caught Cynthia's attention was the massive amount of electricity the being was emitting. Anything too close to the creature would receive painful burns.

Volkner smirked at Kakashi's surprise "Electivire, Thunder."

The creature, apparently named Electivire, emitted a massive bolt of lightning into the sky, causing a black cloud to form.

Volkner glanced at Cynthia "I would avert your eyes."

Cynthia did without question and a massive flash of light shined out of the corner of her eyes. Blinking the black spots in front of her vision away she was shocked to see a large blast radius where Kakashi once stood.

She approached cautiously, careful not to get too close to the creature "Did you kill him?"

Volkner snorted "No, he is too cowardly to kill. He substituted away at the last second and ran away. But I can tell your curious. I will tell you about the world of Pokémon on the way to wave."

Cynthia nodded, burning with curiosity as the two left the village, leaving many gawking ninjas who arrived at the scene after witnessing the bolt of lightning come down from the sky.

(Ship)

Cynthia stared out from the ship at the slowly disappearing landmass that was what she now knew was known as the Forbidden Continent.

She had learned so many things already from Volkner. From the regions outside the elemental countries to Pokémon. After hearing about and seeing the Pokémon Volkner had she knew what she wanted to do the minute she got to Hoenn.

She had forsaken her dream of becoming Hokage long ago.

But now she had a new dream.

She would become a Champion.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any recommendations or questions, feel free to send me a message via PM or review. I will see you next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of a Genius

**AN: Greetings everyone, time for part two of this story. I am still undecided if this will be a full story or not so I'll just keep writing till I decide. In addition, this story will be a combination of the anime/games so Ashe will eventually be in it, but I am going to do my format similar to the Traveler fic, where the winner of the league gets to challenge the Elite four.**

 **As for Cynthia's team, it will be the same as black/white 2 challenge in Undella town, meaning her team will be: Garchomp, Spiritomb, Lucario, Togekiss, Glaceon, and Milotic. I find this version of her team the best and comprised of some of my favorite pokemon.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way I'll get to some reviews:**

 **SanDemonMax: Yeah I got the two regions mixed up, Cynthia is Sinnoh's champion, not Hoenn. Not sure how I got those two mixed up. I would change it but makes it really hard to edit chapters, so just pretend they say Sinnoh xD.**

 **Ahemaru "Ahegao Henriku: Honestly you are my least favorite type of reviewers. You don't flame you just pretend you are better than everyone around you and act like a big shot. You say my ideas "suck" when you do not have a story yourself and only favorited 6 stories, with more than half of them below 10 chapters. I really don't give a shit that you do not like the plotline, I write because I enjoy to do so. So get off your high horse and bring your toxic attitude to 4chan or something.**

 **Guest (I'll call you Bob) – Excellent idea, I was thinking of doing something similar.**

 **Anyway I'll get to the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Rise of a Genius**

Cynthia's first sight of Sinnoh was a large pier that the boat they had been on for a week stopped at. The entire small city was bisected by a large canal.

Volkner walked up to his niece and spoke "Welcome to Canalave town. One of the largest port cities in Sinnoh. I live in Sunyshore village, which is on the other side of Sinnoh so I am going to drop you off at a friend before heading back. I am the gym leader so I cannot be gone for too long."

Cynthia frowned, her Uncle had explained the details of the Pokemon world during their week together and she knew about Gym Leaders and the League but she did not like that she would not be able to live with her Uncle.

Volkner noticed his expression and smiled slightly "Don't give me that look. The minute you heard of pokemon journeys you wanted to go on one. You would only stay at my house for a week I bet before you would be sick of me."

She smiled a bit at that, she was very interested on exploring the region and catching her own pokemon. She had interacted with Volkner's team and wanted to build a team for herself. She remembered a conversation she had with Volkner during their journey.

(Flashback)

Cynthia stood in front of six pokemon that her Uncle had just released. Some looked fierce, including the furry humanoid looking being that had taken out Kakashi, while others looked bizarre, such as what appeared to be a glowing fan.

Volkner stood to the side and introduced his team "Everyone, meet my niece; Cynthia, this is my team, Electivire, Luxray, Raichu, Rotom, Jolteon, and Electrode." Each pokemon gave their own greeting to the awestruck girl.

Raichu in particular was happy to see her and ran up to her demanding to be petted.

Cynthia smiled at the cute electric type before asking a question "You explained to me the different types of pokemon, why do you use all electric types?"

Volkner smiled "Good question, the answer is just personal preference. I have always loved lightning, especially after training under my sensei, Sakumo Hatake."

Cynthia frowned, thoughts running through her head. From hearing the types none stood out to her as a type she would want to specialize in. Each one had its merits and weaknesses that could be used to work well together.

"Is only using one type better or worse than using different types?" Cynthia asked, her mind running a mile a minute, thinking of strategies that she could use to build her team. She may not be as strategically smart as her friend Shikamaru, but she was a master of thinking on her feet and coming up with on the spot plans.

Volkner shrugged "It depends on the trainer. I have seen extraordinarily strong trainers use only one type while at the same time seen just as strong trainers who use multiple pokemon. Same type teams often have more synergy with each other but more weaknesses while multi type teams have less synergy but shore up each other's weaknesses."

Cynthia nodded, it made sense. Two fire types for example would always work better together than a grass and fire type.

Volkner recalled his pokemon and spoke "However, if you are able to have a team of mixed pokemon with the synergy of a one type team, that is something scary. Many of the people who have accomplished this end up in high positions. For example, the champion of Kanto, Lance, is known as a dragon type master, but in fact uses an assortment of types that simply resemble dragons. He was able to synergize different types to great effect."

She smiled determinedly "Then I will form a multi type team that has great synergy! I may not be able to become the first female Hokage but I will become the first female Champion!"

Volkner smiled "Then allow me to help you along the way."

(End Flashback)

Her decision to become champion was what brought them to this side of Sinnoh. Her Uncle stated that it was traditional for trainers to begin their journeys by getting a starter from the most acclaimed pokemon professor in the region. In this case, they were going to meet Professor Rowan.

She exited the boat after thanking the captain and the two began exploring the town. Everything was amazing for Cynthia, she had only known basic technology so she was not used to cars and other contraptions.

Cynthia looked around and gasped when she saw a large vehicle on a patch of land near the dock "Is that a car? I have never seen one before. It looks fascinating!"

Volkner was staring at the truck with a raised eyebrow, obviously not knowing how the car had managed to get on an island with no roads leading towards it "Yes…outside the Hidden continent people had to rely on technology and pokemon more than Chakra. I have to say I prefer Sinnoh's way of doing things. There has not been a major war in twenty years, and not the Elemental Nation's fragile peace, but real peace."

Cynthia smiled, that was nice to hear, she had never liked the fragile peace that had plagued her home country for years. There was always the threat of war on the horizon and small skirmishes often broke out between nations. Proof of this was the Sand and Sound invasion just a month ago.

The two split up, Volkner headed to rent a car while Cynthia explored the city.

She decided to walk around the pier for a few moments, just exploring until she spotted two hair ornaments at a stand and looked at them longingly. They looked beautiful, but unfortunately she had no money to purchase them.

So she continued walking, seeing the sights of the canal before meeting up with her Uncle at the rental place.

Once she arrived, Volkner pulled up in a fancy looking yellow sports car and they sped down the road towards their destination.

(Twinleaf Town)

After a five hour drive they eventually arrived at the quiet town.

Cynthia got out of the car and observed the town curiously, it was built in a similar style to Konoha, with wooden buildings dotting the forest clearing. She smiled at the pleasant scene.

Volkner walked to one of the largest buildings in the area, she assumed this was Rowan's lab.

Upon entering the building, she examined the foreign surroundings. There was strange technology everywhere. The only ones she recognized were pokeballs that were lined neatly on a shelf in the corner.

A strict older man was standing near a desk, reviewing papers when they walked in. The man looked up and Cynthia could see the intelligence that rivaled Lord Third in those eyes.

The man looked at her intently before turning to Volkner "So this is your niece. I do not have any of the normal starters available since I already sent off the trainers last month. But I do have quite a few pokemon wandering around the enclosure, perhaps she can go and see if any of them want to travel with her?" Rowan suggested.

Cynthia nodded determinedly "Fine, give me a pokeball and I'll find a starter."

Rowan handed her a regular pokeball before giving a warning "Be careful, almost all my pokemon are friendly but some are territorial in the deeper sections. Do not try and provoke any of them."

Cynthia nodded and after getting some supplies and advice from Rowan, walked out the back entrance, into Rowan's private pokemon ranch.

Volkner watched his niece leave before speaking "She will be great someday, I know it."

Rowan walked back to his desk before responding "The next generation is always stronger than the last. Cynthia has already overcome great adversity from what you have told me. She will go far."

(Ranch)

Cynthia frowned as she observed the pokemon in the large range. Rowan owned much of the forest behind his lab to build habitats for many different types of pokemon. She had been walking for an hour but had not met any pokemon that really called out to her as a potential starter. Many were friendly and she had fun interacting with them but they didn't seem right for her.

After passing a pond, where she met a very friendly colony of water pokemon, she arrived at a large Cliffside. If she remembered correctly from a map that Rowan provided her, this was an artificially created landscape made for ground, steel, rock and other higher altitude inclined types.

Rowan had warned her about this area before she had set out. It was home to some of his more powerful pokemon that he studied.

But he was obviously underestimating her, thinking she was just a normal rookie trainer. She was a trained ninja and could handle herself well.

So she channeled chakra to her feet and began climbing the large mountain. She noticed quite a few tunnels leading into the mountain but she figured that the strongest pokemon would be at the top platforms.

So she climbed to the top, greeting the many curious flying types that peered at her from the various nests she passed.

Upon reaching the crest of the small mountain she saw the entrance to a cave with a warning sign outside stating that there were many powerful pokemon inside.

She frowned as she peered inside the cave, it appeared to lead inside the mountain that Rowan had constructed for his flying types.

Cynthia squared her shoulders and began cautiously walking through the cave. As she ventured further into the cavern she spotted a few pokemon, such as bat like pokemon hanging from the ceiling as well as curious brown faces poking up from the ground before going back underground.

None of these pokemon called out to her as a potential starter so she moved on, deeper into the torch lit cave.

Trouble began to start as she neared what she assumed was the bottom of the cave. The bat like creatures were beginning to grow more aggressive and pokemon she originally thought were rocks or boulders were actually alive and did not appreciate being stepped on.

Luckily she had her ninja techniques and could either out run or fight off the pokemon before reaching the end of the cave.

She cautiously walked into an empty cavern, unaware of the shadow attached to the ceiling. It was not until she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end was she aware that something was wrong. Quickly acting on her instincts she jumped away just as a pokemon smashed down where she was only moments before.

" **Gabite!"** The Pokemon roared fiercely from inside the dust cloud, causing the debris to fly away revealing the dark purple and red skin of her opponent.

It was reptilian but held itself on two legs as it pointed two small fin like blades at her.

This one seemed a cut above the other she had fought before.

She raised her hand to block the extremely sharp blade that pressed against her hardened arm.

The pokemon growled as if pleased that its chosen prey had some fight in it before jumping back to attack again.

Cynthia smirked as she hardened both of her arms and prepared to fight, perhaps she would have a starter by the end of the day after all.

The two dashed forward at each other at great speeds, prepared to give it all they had.

Cynthia made the first move, using her hardened arms to give a devastating punch to the beast. She was surprised when the pokemon proved resilient and took the blow and sent his own over powered fist her way.

She weaved out of the deadly blades and kicked the Gabite to gain distance and form a plan. The pokemon was obviously very sturdy to not even flinch from her hits and kicks. It would take something with enough force to deal enough damage to subdue it.

She would need…*Crash!*

Her thoughts were broken as she was once again dodging and weaving out of a storm of blades as she deflected and kicked away the attacks.

Spinning around in a pirouette she grabbed a rock and threw it at full speed at the dragon, who dodged easily.

Smirking she switched with the rock and doubled the velocity of the rock at the same time as it slammed into Gabite as she slammed her knee into the back of the lizard as it flew towards her.

Cynthia quickly switched with a rock behind the Gabite and began to smash the pokemon around the cavern at high speeds.

"Sonic battering!" Cynthia exclaimed as she kneed her opponent into the ground, completing her combo.

Landing neatly on the ground she observed the second dust cloud that had been kicked up from their fight with narrowed eyes. She had put as much force as she could into those attacks without risking permanent harm to her potential starter.

When the dust settled the bipedal dragon struggled to stand, determined to stand up to the obviously stronger opponent.

They stood in silence for a little bit, regaining their breath before Cynthia spoke "You know… I am going on a pokemon journey soon."

" **Gabite**?" The pokemon tilted his head, as if not understanding.

Cynthia smiled fiercely "A pokemon journey is where you go and fight strong opponents to become the best while gaining new allies and creating bonds with each other. If you come with me you will be sure to fight just as strong, if not stronger, opponents then myself."

Gabite seemed interested in this but prepared himself for one last confrontation.

Cynthia smiled, she had read Gabite's personality correctly. He was the same as her, always seeking greater challenges to improve himself.

He would not be satisfied until it was indisputable that she was stronger.

She decided to use one of her best attacks to end this fight.

She crossed her fingers and shouted as Gabite's fin blades glowed a brilliant white.

" **Four Armed Ashura!"**

 **"Gabiiiiiiite!"**

A now four armed Cynthia and Gabite clashed, creating a large explosion as the two powerful techniques clashed against each other.

(One Hour Later)

Cynthia sat above the knocked out Gabite panting a bit as her two extra arms disappeared in a poof of smoke. The technique she had just used was one of her trump cards that she had come up with. Instead of summoning a shadow clone she created parts of one using her own body as a medium. Using this ability, she could defend and attack at the same time.

Which was how she had defeated the dragon.

(Flashback)

As the two combatants drew closer two of Cynthia's arms knocked the glowing fin blades away as the conjured arms slammed into the gut of the pokemon.

(End Flashback)

She did not know how powerful that attack of Gabite's was but she assumed that it would not have been pleasant.

With a sigh she looked down to see that the dragon had awoken from his sleep. She smirked down at the exhausted pokemon "So want to be my starter?"

The Gabite nodded weakly " **Gabit** e…"

Her smirk transformed into a genuine smile as she took out one of her pokeballs and tapped it on the Dragon's head.

"Welcome to the family."

(Rowan's Lab)

Cynthia arrived at the lab over an hour later, dirtied and her clothes torn from her conflict with Gabite but very satisfied with herself. Her first pokemon was a powerhouse and they were sure to get along great.

When she entered in the back entrance Rowan walked up to her "Ah, your back. You took longer than I thought you would. Did you have trouble finding a suitable starter?" The older man questioned.

Cynthia nodded with a smirk "Yeah I had to go into the mountain to find one suitable. He gave me a run for my money but I got him in the end."

Volkner walked over, who was taking a nap while waiting for his niece to return, and spoke "Oh? Someone gave you trouble? Must be a powerful pokemon then."

Rowan eyed Volkner curiously, the gym leader had not told him much about his niece, but he assumed the girl was something special to require a strong starter to match her own strength.

Cynthia grabbed the pokeball from one of her sleeve pockets and opened it and in a flash of light Gabite stood in the center of the room, eyeing his surroundings curiously.

Rowan groaned and palmed his face as he looked at the troublesome little demon that had heckled him for weeks, trying to fight one of his original pokemon that had defeated the youngster in a fight "So you caught him did you? I can't say it will be sad to see him go. He is a troublemaker, always causing trouble among the stronger pokemon. I hope you can control him a little."

Cynthia smirked and hugged the purple dragon type, causing it to growl a little, "Don't worry he will be on his best behavior." She made her scariest face, enhanced by her transformation ability "Right?"

The dragon type paled slightly and nodded grudgingly.

"Good." Cynthia smiled pleasantly, as if she had not scared the daylights out of everyone in the room.

Rowan nodded, his concerns assured "Then you are now an official trainer. Since you are starting your journey I am obligated to give you your first Pokedex." The Pokemon Professor handed her a red device that looked similar to a calculator in her own country.

"It can tell you any relevant information you want to know on a pokemon you have captured, and rudimentary information on any pokemon you find in the wild. Why don't you give it a try on your Gabite?" Rowan suggested.

Cynthia nodded and pointed the device at the curious dragon.

* _Gabite, the Cave Pokemon, often sought in the wilds for their treasure hoards, Gabite is known to be fiercely proud and is known to cause mayhem if insulted. As a species they love shiny things and dig through caves to find any gemstones for it's hoard. This Gabite knows the moves: Take Down, Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, Dig, and Sandstorm.*_

Cynthia smiled down at the curious dragon "You certainly are impressive aren't you? Many of these moves are powerful, and Metal Claw will help shore up your weakness against ice types."

Gabite growled, obviously pleased with the praise. It appeared the Pokedex was spot on that this species was vain.

Rowan smiled "You must be one of the first trainers since Lance to begin your journey with a dragon type." 

Volkner sighed "You can't do anything normal can you? Well it seems you are ready to go out on your adventure.

Cynthia nodded determinedly "Yes, I will become the best pokemon trainer to ever walk this earth!"

Rowan and Volkner chuckled good naturedly as they walked out of the lab, Volkner heading to his car as Cynthia followed.

Upon arriving at the rental car Rowan bade them farewell and walked back to his lab.

Volkner stood in front of Cynthia, both awkward knowing that they were about to part for what was no doubt a long time.

The strongest gym leader sighed before pulling out a wrapped package from his jacket and handing it to his niece "I am not good at this sentimental stuff, but good luck. I know you will take Sinnoh by storm. I bought this gift for you but I also have a few words of advice as well."

Leaves swirled around the two as Volkner's eyes hardened "Always trust your partner. In your old world you were always on your own, living for yourself and your own future. But in this one you are not alone. You are not going to be the one fighting anymore, but rather loyal companions that put their safety and trust in you on the line every time you release them from their pokeballs. You are their Hokage and they trust you for it. It's your job to trust them back and guide them to the road to greatness. Your world ends where you want it to and when a pokemon and trainer fight together, in perfect harmony, your horizon will be endless."

Cynthia felt touched by the worlds of her uncle and smiled, she would do as he said. Brushing away some tears she opened the gift and gasped as she saw the hair ornaments that she had been interested in back in the city.

Volkner smiled "I had Rotom watch out for you and he spotted your interest in the hair ornament, So I bought them when you were distracted by the pier."

She hugged her Uncle fiercely as she held back tears "I will miss you." She whispered.

Volkner hugged her back with a smile "Don't worry, I am sure I will be seeing you soon. Just make sure next time we see each other your strong enough to give me a real challenge you hear?"

She nodded "It's a deal."

She would find a team…no a family to fight side by side as they proved to everyone who called her a failure that she could be the best.

And if she ever returned they would see what they had lost, and what she had gained.

This was the rise of a true prodigy.

One more genuine than an arrogant Uchiha.

More unrestricted than a fate bound Hyuga.

And certainly more than just a simple demon host.

She would be the best that ever was and take the world by storm.

Cynthia smiled as she attached the hair ornaments to her hair and threw on her furred coat she had purchased for the colder climates of Sinnoh and began walking as Volkner began to drive away.

This was just the start.

 **AN: And second chapter done. I am pretty sure after writing this chapter I am going to make it into a short series. Anyway, if you have any questions or recommendations feel free to PM or leave a review. Have a good one!**


End file.
